Tal Vez
by Duquesa de Miel
Summary: Remus y una vieja amiga de Hogwarts son visitados por Harry. ONE-SHOT con posibilidades de un segundo capítulo.


**Como señaló correctamente mi mejor amiga (a quien se lo dedico, aunque ella no entienda mucho de Harry Potter), me toca decir que nada de esto es mío, porque si lo fuera, no estaría en Monte Hermoso, sino en el Caribe, tomando leche de coco y no un miserable licuado de banana.**

* * *

"**Tal vez"**

**By:** LadyXiofeng

Levantó su vista al cielo nublado.

Terminaba el 31 de octubre de 1981 y no sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento. Algo andaba mal.

Entró en la casa, bajó las ventanas y se dispuso a pasar una noche más de su existencia solitaria.

Esa noche, soñó con ciervos y luces verdes, y se levantó asustado. Pero, claro, lo relacionó con que se acercaba la luna llena, su momento de debilidad.

La madrugada del día siguiente al plenilunio llegó _por fin_, luego de otra noche de sufrimiento en solitario.

Pero esa vez, fue peor. Se hizo muchas lastimaduras y perdió mucha sangre, quedando tan débil que casi ni curarlas pudo. Se durmió en el porche de su casa y despertó en la cama, con las heridas vendadas.

Oyó desde la cocina un familiar arrullo en francés. Intentó pararse de la cama para comprobar que era quién él pensaba, pero no pudo: seguía débil.

–Remus –la musical voz lo llamó desde el quicio de la puerta de la habitación–. ¿Estás despierto? –él abrió un ojo y asintió a Desiree. Ella entró en el cuarto y se sentó en el piso, cara a cara con él–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien –murmuró. Mentía y ella lo notó, pero hizo caso omiso.

–¿Quieres comer?

–Por favor –rogó él. Ella sonrió tristemente y salió del cuarto, canturreando una fúnebre marcha francesa. A los pocos minutos, volvió con un tazón de sopa, un vaso de agua y una aspirina en una bandeja, que dejó en el suelo para ayudarlo a sentarse. Remus le agradeció con la mirada, más aún cuando se la dejó sobre la falda.

Paso mucho tiempo más. Como dos semanas, donde ella lo cuidaba cual niño pequeño. Eso siempre lo incomodaba, pero también le agradaba. Le agradaba sentirse querido, aunque la muchacha fuera casi un año menor que él.

Una tarde, ella salió a comprar algo y cuando volvió, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Al verla, Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y llevarla hasta un sillón para tranquilizarla.

–¿Qué ocurrió, Des? –preguntó, usando el apodo por el cual la llamaba en Hogwarts.

–Otro más –balbuceó. Se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de la blusa y lo miró–. Peter murió.

Él quedó como de piedra.

–Y dicen que el asesino fue Sirius –añadió. Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una risa maniática.

–¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó entre risas histéricas.

–Comentan que Sirius es Mortífago. Lo llevaron directamente a Azkaban, sin juicio previo.

Las lágrimas ahora no solo caían de los grises ojos de Desiree, sino también, aunque más escasamente, de los dorados de Remus.

–James –murmuró, de pronto el hombre lobo–. James es alguien importante en el Ministerio. Él logrará que lo saquen –eso sólo generó más lágrimas de parte de Desiree–. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

–¿No lo sabes? –preguntó entre sollozos.

–¿Saber qué?

–James también murió. Y Lily. Inclusive Marcus –repuso ella **(n/a: Marcus es el gato)**.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió él. Ya no rodaban más lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se limitaba a quedarse como una estatua.

–Murieron. El 31 de Octubre. Voldemort atacó la casa.

–Pero... Pero –no podía creerlo. Contaban con la protección de toda la Orden, de Dumbledore mismo–. ¿No estaban bajo _Fidelius_?

–Sirius era el Guardián Secreto –soltó unas lágrimas más–. Por eso creen que es Mortífago. Porque traicionó a los Potter.

–Ridículo –repuso él, riendo nerviosamente, y secándose las lágrimas–. Sirius es... era el mejor amigo de James... No pudo haberlos traiciona-

De pronto, su rostro se congeló, pero no su cerebro, que trabajaba más rápido que de costumbre.

–Remus, cariño... –Desiree comenzó a asustarse por su _amigo-con-derecho-a-roce_.

–Espera, cielo, un minuto –dijo él, con los ojos cerrados. Al minuto, los abrió–. Solo una pregunta más... ¿Y Harry?

–¿Harry? –preguntó, sorprendida la chica–. Jenny no me dijo nada de él.

–¿No eras tú su madrina? –inquirió Remus.

–Así es –dijo ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos–. Tu chimenea tiene conexión a la Red Flú, ¿no?

–En efecto –repuso él.

–Volveré pronto –dijo Desiree.

–Déjame acompañarte –pidió.

–Volveré antes que me necesites, y antes que tengas tiempo de extrañarme.

–Ya te extraño.

–Quédate. Vuelvo enseguida.

–Vale –dijo, finalmente resignado. Ella sonrió brevemente y le dio un casto y corto beso en los labios, que terminó antes que él tuviera tiempo de profundizarlo. Bufó con rendición.

Ella entró en las llamas verde esmeralda y se dirigió al castillo de Hogwarts para hablar con el Director.

Mientras ella se hallaba ausente, él finalmente rompió en llanto, propiamente dicho. No quería preocupar a su pareja, por eso ahogaba las lágrimas, pero necesitaba eso.

Y mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, una frase resonó en su mente. _La travesura ahora nunca será realizada._

Recordó en voz alta, como contándoselo a alguien, y usando el nombre de Harry, momentos con los otros tres Merodeadores.

–Entonces, todo eran risas junto al lago, y la amistad tenía un significado, ¿sabes Harry? Ahora, tu padre está muerto, traicionado por su mejor amigo, según el Ministerio, quien asesinó a Peter también –se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter–. Cuanto más lo pienso, más estúpido suena.

Y así siguió horas y horas, hasta que finalmente, cayó dormido.

Fue entonces cuando las llamas de su chimenea se volvieron verde esmeralda, y una joven de 23 años, cabello negro y ojos grises salió de ella, con un niño en una manta y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente en brazos.

Vio a Remus dormido en el sillón, con la nariz enrojecida y esbozó una leve sonrisa al imaginarse su aspecto.

Dejó al bebé en el otro sillón desocupado, que la miraba divertido con sus intensos ojitos verde esmeralda, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, y se volteó a despertar a su _no-novio_.

–Cariño... cariño –lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo.

–_Ambptfst_ –se quejó suavemente. Abrió un ojo con pereza, y al ver a la chica, abrió el otro también, y se incorporó.

–Tenemos un pequeño visitante –dijo Desiree, con una sonrisa. Se volteó, mientras Remus buscaba confundido a alguien y tomó al bebé en brazos. Giró nuevamente, para encontrarse al chico mirando detrás del sofá donde había estado durmiendo–. Cariño, aquí.

Al hombre lobo se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al pequeño en brazos de la muchacha.

–¿Harry? –preguntó sin voz. Ella asintió. El bebé parecía concentrado en jugar con el cabello oscuro de su madrina.

–Mi vida –dijo ella, dirigiéndose al pequeño–. ¿Quieres ir a los brazos del tío Remus?

–Tío –dijo claramente el niño, tendiéndole los bracitos. El rostro de ambos se iluminó. Remus lo tomó en brazos.

–¿Se quedará con nosotros? –preguntó el hombre lobo, mirando a los ojos verde esmeralda del pequeñuelo.

–No –repuso ella–. En realidad, tuve que pelear un poco con Dumbledore para que me lo prestara por hoy y mañana. Luego debo devolvérselo a la hermana de Lily.

Se quedaron los tres hasta tarde jugando. Y no fue hasta la una de la madrugada cuando Desiree dijo:

–Bieeen, a dormir todo el mundo.

Los dos hombres resoplaron. El mayor porque entendía lo que ella decía y el pequeño porque su madrina acababa de quitarle el juguete.

Remus agrandó mediante magia el colchón de su cama, así podrían caber los tres cómodamente. Ambos adultos se pusieron los pijamas, cambiaron los pañales al pequeño y le pusieron un pequeño _body _que la muchacha había comprado en el camino de casa de Petunia hasta la de Remus.

–Papá –dijo Harry, señalando un portarretratos bastante grande que Remus tenía en su cuarto, donde estaban los Merodeadores, Lily, Desiree y Jennifer. La morena lo alcanzó y lo puso casi arriba de Harry, entre ella y su pareja.

–¿Quién es papá, Harry? –preguntó tiernamente el hombre lobo. El bebé señaló a James, quien estaba sonriendo al lado de Lily.

–Mamá –dijo luego, señalando a la pelirroja–. Tío –marcó a Remus–. Tío _Tidi_ –señaló a Sirius–. Tía –y a Desiree–. _¿Oe a mamá papá? _–preguntó luego, mirando alternativamente a los dos adultos a sus lados. **(n/a: Harry pregunta "¿Dónde están mamá y papá?")**

–Allí, mi pequeño –respondió la mujer, señalando el cielo.

Harry la miró con confusión, y luego pasó su vista al hombre, quien asintió.

Los ojitos verde esmeralda del ahijado de Desiree comenzaron a cerrarse, y a los pocos minutos, ya estaba dormido. Al verlo, su madrina y su tío cruzaron miradas cargadas de ternura.

–En momentos como estos, me dan ganas de ser madre –murmuró la morocha en voz muy baja.

–Puedo ayudarte –dijo, a modo de broma el licántropo.

–Te tomo la palabra –sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos. Remus la imitó y a los pocos minutos, ambos dormían.

No fue hasta luego que pasaran dos horas, que el pequeño los despertó con un grito. Ojos grises y dorados se cruzaron confundidos, para luego mirar al bebé que se retorcía en la cama llorando.

Desiree reaccionó, levantándolo y viendo si tenía los pañales sucios, mientras daba instrucciones a Remus de que trajera una mamadera de leche tibia.

Diez minutos más tarde, con un pañal limpio, y media mamadera en la barriguita, Harry dejó de llorar, pero no parecía tener mucho sueño.

–Duérmete, Cornamentita –rogó el hombre lobo, mirando al niño dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama–. Des –la miró–, cántale algo.

–Solo se me ocurre una canción de misa en español –musitó ella, comenzando a arrullar al pequeño. Al ver la mirada en sus adorados ojos dorados, comenzó a cantar, luego de dar un suspiro de rendición–. _Te miro a los ojos entre tanto llanto. Parece mentira que te hayan clavado. Que seas el pequeño, el que yo he acunado. El que se dormía tan pronto en mis brazos. El que se reía al mirar al cielo, y cuando rezaba se ponía serio. Sobre ese madero, veo al pequeño, que entre los doctores, hablaba en el templo. Cuando pregunté, respondió con calma, que de los asuntos de Dios se encargaba. Ese mismo niño, el que está en la cruz, el Dios de los hombres, se llama Jesús. Ese mismo hombre, ya no era un niño, y en aquella boda, le pedí más vino. Y dio de comer, a un millar de gente. Y a pobres y a enfermos, los miró de frente. Rió con aquellos a quienes más quiso, y lloró en silencio al morir su amigo. Ya cae la tarde, se nublan los cielos. Pronto volverás, con tu Padre Eterno. Duérmete pequeño, duérmete mi niño, yo ya te he entregado todo mi cariño. Como en Nazaret aquella mañana, he aquí tu sierva, he aquí tu esclava_ –cantó suavemente en español. Era una canción un tanto triste, pero de todas formas hermosa.

Remus miró al pequeño, que se había dormido, y sonrió a Desiree, quien, agotada, suspiró y se tendió a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando no ser despertada nuevamente en dos horas.

Antes de dormirse también él, un último pensamiento invadió su mente.

Ahora sí, tal vez, la travesura se realizaría

* * *

**Después de una casi interminable ausencia, vuelvo :) Y como soy psíquica, adivino sus preguntas: ¿quién diablos es Desiree? ¿y Jenny? La explicación reside en que este fic es una pequeña "derivación", por decirlo de algún modo, de un longfic que no comencé aún (mentira, llevo mucho: cinco renglones ¬¬) y como amé como quedó, lo decidí subir :)**

**La canción, me olvidaba, es "Como en Nazaret", canción de misa de mi parroquia.**

**No los voy a extorsionar para que dejen comentarios, pero ¿saben que comprobé que los reviews te hacen adelgazar? (A)**


End file.
